Todo por una nota
by xjapan
Summary: Anny y su amiga Anaztaja son dos chicas que al publicar una nota se metieron en muchos líos al tratar de esconderse Anny se topa con un chico muy especial 2p Belarusx 2p Romano para el foro la tierra es redonda


Todo por una nota

One Shot

Hola ¿como están? espero que bien bueno antes que nada esta es una pareja que seguramente no estará en la cabeza de nadie pero bueno es un reto y el personaje que me toco me cae genial es 2p Belarús espero les guste

El presente one shot participa en el reto Crack space del foro la tierra es redonda

—¡corre Anny! — decía Anaztaja una chica polaca que era la presidenta del periódico escolar su fama y habilidad les había conseguido a ella y a Anastasia una chica bielorrusa que era su mejor amiga y su mano derecha los mejores chismes y las noticias más intrigantes en el periódico pero... Esta vez se habían excedido ya que habían publicado una nota que no le gusto nada a su protagonista Im Soo Jin una coreana que por las buenas era buena pero por las malas...

—¡VAN A MORIR DA ZE!— gritaba furica la coreana quien las correteaba por toda la escuela ya no hayando donde esconderse Anaztaja tuvo un plan

—osea como que esa coreana no se rinde así que hagamos algo tu te escondes en esa habitación y yo en esta que es la de Toris ¿va?

— ¿pero y si Toris no esta que le dirás a su compañero?

— ya veré ahí viene escondete— y dicho y hecho mientras la polaca se escondía en el cuarto de su ...ejem amigo la pequeña bielorrusa se escondió en el cuarto de Flavio Vargas uno de los estudiantes mas populares y a la moda de la escuela.

—no me encontrara aquí —susurro mirando por un hoyito en la puerta

—ciao bella — dijo una voz masculina en tono amigable

— KYA — dio un gritito de susto pero se calmo al reconocer al dueño de la voz

—perdon no quise asustarte pero no esta nada a la moda que te escondas en la habitación de un desconocido sin avisar

—uh perdón pero ... Es...que ... Me quieren colgar..

Mientras

—Toris tipo como que no me vas a creer esto — decía la polaca sin darse cuenta de que ese no era el lituano si no Lin su compañero de cuarto quien para colmo de males estaba sin camisa pues acababa de bañarse al ver a la chica se asusto y lo primero que hizo fue encerrarse en el baño cosa que se le hizo muy graciosa a la polaca y aprovecho la ocasión para molestarlo

—osea cariño no tienes nada que no haya visto antes

—¡vete por favor! — rogaba el pobre asiático bastante nervioso aun encerrado en el baño

—da la casualidad de que me quieren incinerar viva así que me quedare aquí ,como te dije no tienes nada que no haya visto antes cielito

Mientras

—y eso fue exactamente lo que paso — dijo Anny mostrando la nota a su "anfitrión"

—muy buena foto — respondió — aunque creo que debiste haberle preguntado si tenia algo con ese asiático o no antes de publicar

— pero se veían muy juntos además Xiao no ha dicho nada umm — la chica noto algo en la habitación — se ve que tienes buen gusto

—bueno en verdad soy una persona muy estricta en este asunto de la moda ¿sabes? Aunque me enfocó mas en otras cosas ¿te gusta candy crush?

—¿que si me gusta ? Es un juego muy divertido aunque no he podido pasar los últimos niveles

—ya veo si quieres te puedo enseñar

Mientras

—¿a quien perjudicaron esta vez? — preguntó el asiático una vez que salio del baño y pudo vestirse

—perjudicar suena muy feo cielo , digamos que alguien no se tomo muy bien la nota que publicamos

—¿Anaztaja que haces aquí? — pregunto Toris apenas entro a la habitación

—como que vine a esconderme tipo parece que a Soo Jin no le agrado la nota que publicamos

—pues ¿que publicaron?

Mientras

—vaya así que aprendiste a conducir muy rápido

—la verdad si gran parte de mi infancia la pase prácticamente solo así que hubo cosas que aprendo solo umm ¿Anny estas bien?

— etto no te preocupes Flavio es sólo que tu historia es muy similar a la mia igual he estado sola un tiempo

— pero no debes preocuparte por eso estoy seguro de que saldrás adelante — le dijo el italiano cuando oyó que tocaron a la puerta se trataba de la coreana quien furica buscaba a las dos soviéticas — escondete tengo una idea

*toc toc toc*

—buenas Soo Jin ¿que pasa?

—ayeongeong Flavio estoy buscando a las brujas de Anastasia y Anaztaja publicaron algo muy feo ¿las has visto?

—no no las he visto oye tal vez deberías solicitar un derecho de réplica o algo así

— uh no lo había pensado me voy gracias

Una vez que se fue la bielorrusa salio de su escondite un tanto nerviosa todavía

—muchas gracias Flavio

—no tienes que agradecer Anny al contrario yo soy el que te agradece

—¿porque?

—por hacerme compañía deberíamos hacer esto más seguido

—si tienes razón

Desde ese entonces Flavio y Anny se encuentran todos los días son muy buenos amigos pero quizás se convertirían en algo más


End file.
